whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time
First watchthrough (2011-present) Format At home. Journal Season 1 (October 2011 - July 2012) Saw a bit of it on the internet, thought it looked pretty wacky and there's a lot of talk about it, so I started watching it from the start in October (I think) 2011. Only watched a couple of episodes but wasn't so entertained that I wanted to go on, but in July 2012 I saw a clip of it spoofing Magic the Gathering (shown at Comic-con) and wanted to watch it again. Still, I don't think it's watchable on your own, really. Need friends! Watched the rest of the first season with Luke and Ben while they were around to watch the Olympics opening ceremony. Luke thought it was hilarious and made it worth watching for me :P Season 2 (July-October 2012) Made my slow way through season 2, finishing it on October the 19th. It was properly awesome. Or should I say: mathematical. Season 3 (November 2012) Started on Season 3 in November 2012. I heard great praise for Season 4, so I really want to watch them all and enjoy it myself! It's not as easy as when you're watching it with someone though >:( On November 23rd our internet bust and I had nothing to do so I burned through the rest of season 3. It was fab! 3 Season 4 (December 2012) I wasn't sure that Luke had watched this season when I got to it, so I thought I might watch it with him, but that didn't happen and by the end of December 2012 I'd watched it through myself. Not enjoying it quite as much as I have, but it's still good! 2 Season 5 (December 2012 - August 2015) Finally caught up with the series at the end of December 2012. I can report it sucks having to wait for a new episode! As of February 2013 I'm still watching them as they come out, but I've also started watching from Season 1 again to complete my album of snapshots of Finn's expressions. Episode 26 (watched on July 26th) was mega awesome! Princess Bubblegum flying the flag for science against magical woo, this show is so awesome :P January 27th 2014: I don't think I've really watched any more, too much else to do. March 16th 2014: Went on a bit of a splurge and watched up to episode 38, after some children at school got excited to hear I liked it but I realised I hadn't actually watched it for ages. Got me thinking, and I was avoiding work I had to do for uni, so I spent the afternoon watching it again. It's still got good content, but I can't see myself watching it regularly long term. 26th August 2015: I think I watched up to episode 44 by the 30th of March 2014, as evidenced by my 'Many Faces' collection, but no further until now. I'm getting the urge to watch some more, but not sure I have time and if it's really worth it. 27th August 2015: Finished season 5 today. Only had 8 episodes, and it started with Blade of Grass in which Finn got an awesome new sword so that kept me interested :P 1, barely. Just wasn't that into it this time. Season 6 (August 2015 - January 2016) Woah, intense opening! Watched the first double-episode on the 27th August 2015. Reached episode 7 on the 30th. This is shaping up to be a fantastic season! So weird and interesting. Finished on January 12th, with the last 10 episodes, probably months after watching any. I wasn't really paying full attention, but that's how I've watched and enjoyed a lot of the series and this season finale seemed a bit heavy-handed, with lots of episodes referencing the comet, for example. But I enjoyed the season very much overall. 1, I'd say, for definite. Season 7 (January 2016...) Season 6 seemed to be popular online so I was kinda looking forward to reading the discussion once I finished and I didn't realise season 7 had already started by the time I finished 6. Second watchthrough (January-March 2013) Format At home. Journal Season 1 At the beginning of January 2013 I started Season 1 again, ostensibly to fill in the gaps from my 'The Many Faces of Finn the Human' project which I began with the picture of his magnificent hair in Season 2. I'm amazed so far at how much happens in the earliest episodes, stuff I thought came much later. Finished season 1 on March 10th. The last few episodes I hadn't actually seen the first time round, since I left Luke watching them and joined the family at that point. Season 2 Started on March 10th. Only got less than 10 episodes to watch before catching up to my 'Many Faces of Finn' project, not sure I'll keep watching them after that. Update June 2013: I didn't continue (although I'm still watching the new episodes). Category:Works Category:TV series Category:Comedy TV series Category:Cartoons Category:2010s TV series Category:TV series watched in 2011 Category:TV series watched in 2012 Category:TV series watched in 2013 Category:TV series watched in 2014 Category:TV series watched in 2015 Category:TV series watched in 2016 Category:TV series with 2 rating Category:Children's TV series